O Anel de Moebius
by Yuka No01
Summary: O amor entre Milo e Camus não representa nada além da eterna prazerosa repetição dos fatos.


Atenção criançada que isso é importante.

Trago aqui mais um exemplo do velho e horrorshow yaoi, pontuado pela dor que me é constante. Pronto, eu disse do que se trata, então não venha com reclamações. Esse fic veio num momento súbito de inspiração e é basicamente uma resposta ao povo que achou eu que havia morrido. Comentários serão bem-vindérrimos, flammers vão tostar meus marshmallows. Alguma pergunta?

* * *

**O ANEL DE MOEBIUS**

_(Yuka)_

* * *

"Triste coisa é querer bem

A quem não sabe perdoar

Acho que sempre lhe amarei

Só que não lhe quero mais

Não é desejo, nem é saudade

Sinceramente nem é verdade"

(**L'Avventura**, _Legião urbana_)

* * *

O primeiro tapa ressoou em meu rosto feito a batida de um gongo. Dor. Minha boca cortada. Não era a primeira vez que brigávamos, mas era a primeira vez que ele me batia. Batia e chorava. Falava impropérios. Falava, falava, chorava e me batia, sua compostura escorrendo pelo ralo. Foram talvez os cinco tapas mais dolorosos de toda minha vida. Só cinco, sem raiva, mas com fúria, e cada um rasgando um pedaço do meu espírito e deglutindo-o. Estraçalhando. E minha defesa fraca contra a quase meia injustiça ali cometida era regada de dois grupos de lágrimas e agora sangue. Eu me defendia. Eu aceitava.

O último tapa, o quinto, jogou o que era meu corpo no chão gelado da Casa de Escorpião. Meus braços tremiam sob o peso que sustentavam, que me impedia de bater direto no mármore. Encharcado de lágrimas, sangue, suor e mágoa. Então ele se baixou e tocou-me o rosto, devagar, com medo de aumentar a dor que havia causado. Mas a dor não era ali, no externo, na face, mas sim dentro do que restava de mim. Forçou-me a olhá-lo, e eu fiz sem receio. Ele murmurava pedaços desconexos de frases, como 'não havia outro jeito' e 'com tantos homens no mundo, Milo', e ainda chorava, e acariciava meu rosto. E então me trouxe para perto e colheu o sangue de meus lábios com os seus. Abraçou-me, mais como um castigo misericordioso do que como pedido de perdão. Aquilo me subjugava e me matava. Queria que eu o abraçasse, mas meu orgulho não o abraçou. Nem meus braços. Fiquei ali, com o peso largado sobre seu corpo, mas não o abracei.

Levou-me para dentro de minha própria Casa Zodiacal e me fez sentar à mesa, na cozinha iluminada de azulejos amarelos. Fez um café forte, amargo e queimado como sempre. Pediu que eu bebesse, mas não bebi. Sentou a minha frente, encarando o vazio. Havia medo no seu olhar. Um medo cruel, quase irracional. Medo das coisas que eu poderia dizer e fazer, medo das coisas que eu já tinha feito. Medo da minha terrível insubordinação e impulso.

"Dessa vez não existe perdão, Milo" já havia dito isso antes, antes de bater, chorar, beijar e trazer-me aqui para dentro. Era exatamente o mesmo tom, o mesmo murmúrio de desgraça "Dessa vez..."

"Nunca houve perdão" cortei, falando devagar por causa da dor "Simplesmente passávamos por cima de tudo. Só isso. Tudo que eu fiz está acumulado dentro de você, e vice-versa. E agora a bomba estourou de vez"

Ele concordou com um suspiro e levantou, indo em direção a porta. Ia embora. Ia embora, eu sabia, e talvez fosse para sempre. Então eu ia atrás dele para tentar outra vez, ou esperar que ele viesse até mim. Era sempre, exatamente, assim. Tínhamos o orgulho muito grande para concordar em qualquer coisa, para pedir perdão por qualquer coisa. E nos amávamos possessivamente dessa mesma forma.

Camus, antes de sair da cozinha, virou-se para minha figura ferida e disse devagar:

"Antes de ir, posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Até duas" respondi irônico. Não havia terminado, eu sabia. Aquilo era a calmaria antes da tempestade, ou simplesmente a paz no olho do furacão. A raiva e desprezo dele haviam passado. Agora era minha vez.

Ele suspirou daquela forma sentida que só o tomava em situações extremas. Toda sua pose gelada estava perdida, transformada em fumaça.

"Por que com ele, Milo, justamente com ele? Por que de um Santuário tão grande você tinha que ter a ele?"

Eu sorri, engolindo a dor no rosto e no peito pela resposta que ia dar, deixando que apenas o orgulho e a humilhação e vontade de humilhar tomasse minha mente.

"Porque queria ver o quanto ele havia aprendido com você naqueles anos de treinamento. Naqueles anos em que prometi silenciosamente esperar por você, enquanto cumpria sua missão de Cavaleiro de Athena" meu sorriso era maldoso, perverso até o ponto crítico. As lágrimas me enchiam os olhos enquanto dizia isso, e enquanto dizia o resto e pontuava a frase com uma facada breve e letal "Você me contou que sempre pensava em mim na Sibéria. Até quando estava com ele, Camus? Se sim, sinta minha retribuição no fato de eu ter pensado em você o tempo todo que o tive. Ele aprendeu muito bem o que você ensinou"

Era tudo mentira o que eu dizia. Tudo uma invenção para ver a casa cair, para o ver chorar e sofrer. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu morria com isso eu sentia uma espécie de orgulho macabro, porque ele era tudo de bom e oposto, que eu não tinha, e por isso tinha que desaparecer. Eu o amava, ele me amava, e era isso que nos destruía. Nunca ia explicar que eu ter feito o que fiz com seu aprendiz fora algo sem intenção, impulsivo de minha parte. O garoto não tinha nenhuma culpa, ele não queria e eu o forcei, na esperança de ter Camus de volta nele. Estávamos brigados na época.

Camus bateu com a mão cerrada na parede, escondendo a face nos cabelos bem tratados.

"Nunca estive com ele, Milo..."

Isso também era mentira, e foi isso que eu disse.

"Você me contou. Você me contou que teve o pequeno quando o treinava nas geleiras. Foi bom para você?"

Gargalhei. A gargalhada me queimou a garganta.

Ele baixou a cabeça e virou as costas, derrotado. Eu sentia vontade de correr e dizer que era mentira, ao mesmo tempo em que a raiva me consumia. Falei mais. Falei tudo que em veio à cabeça para ofendê-lo e o fazer ir embora. Ele tentava negar cada fato, tentava contestar com murmúrios enquanto tentava rebater com mais ofensas, mas eu era melhor nisso. Cem vezes melhor. E quando falei a última palavra sofrida e ele permaneceu em silêncio, o rosto contorcido pela dor direcionado ao chão, eu morri. Não podia mais fazer aquilo. Levantei e fiz como ele fizera após me bater. Tomei-lhe o rosto e detive seus olhos, e detive seus lábios e o abracei, e como eu ele não me abraçou.

Ficamos assim muito tempo. Dois cubos de gelo travando uma guerra mental no meio da cozinha amarela. Então Camus suspirou e finalmente me abraçou, aninhando a face úmida nos meus cabelos. E nos abraçamos, e nos beijamos, e desse ponto mergulhamos no ápice incomum, mas não novidade, de todas as nossas batalhas conjugais. Eu o amava e o odiava mais do que quaisquer outras coisas naqueles momentos.

Deitado na cama algum tempo depois, o corpo alvo e amado envolto nos meus lençóis, Camus tocou meu rosto num lamento por aquele estrago todo. Plantou-me um beijo na testa com imenso pesar e certa dose de culpa. Levantou-se e se vestiu, e eu o segui. De mãos dadas fomos até a porta da Casa, sem trocar uma sílaba. Então ele gemeu numa dor que não existia, antes de partir, e me beijou com impetuosidade. Eu sabia que era o último beijo de, pelo menos, quatro semanas.

"Não dá para ser sempre assim, Milo" ele disse, seguindo o roteiro de sempre "Você sabe que eu não vou suportar"

"Nem eu" respondi, adiante com minhas falas.

Abraçamo-nos mais uma vez, e mais uma antes que ele realmente cruzasse o umbral da porta e virasse.

"Eu te amo, mas não dá" disse, repetindo-se, e eu vi que lá ia seu controle embora outra vez. Dessa vez não na fúria, mas no desespero da tristeza.

"Eu te amo, mas não quero mais nada disso" arrematei, tecendo outra vez meu orgulho sobre o dele. Então ele virou as costas, uma nuvem de mágoa pairando entre nós dois. Ele virou as costas e foi embora, e eu fiquei ali o vendo partir até as escadas e as sombras o engolissem.

Agora, sentado nessa mesma sala de minha Casa depois de tanto tempo, eu simplesmente espero as horas passarem para que ele volte. Mais uma hora, mais uma, e quem vai bater na porta de Aquário sou eu. E vamos começar tudo outra vez.

* * *

**.OWARI.**

* * *

_O Anel de Moebius - criação do matemático e astrônomo alemão Augusto Ferdinand Möbius (1790 - 1868). Trata-se da representação do infinito através de um anel de face infinita. O efeito se consegue com a junção das duas pontas de uma tira por suas faces opostas, fazendo com que a tira possua apenas uma face._

* * *

Um Angst decente na minha ficha \o/ Gosto desses dois juntos, gosto mesmo, mas essa cena toda aí em cima não saiu da minha cabeça durante o período de geografia, então comecei a escrever. As coisas que acontecem na minha cabeça, ai, ai... Bem, saiu um Saint Seiya yaoi Ice&Poison, isso já é um prólogo. Vamos ver como a Dona Inspiração vai funfar de agora em diante.

* * *

**© Idéias Originais (?) de Yuka - 28 de Setembro de 2006 - Quinta-feira**


End file.
